Brother's Conflict
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: Gabriella was trying to make her way to the top after escaping her past, but she didn't know there would be two hot guys in the way. Troy and Trent Bolton were twin brother's, Identical on the outside, different on the inside, they never agreed on anything until they met their new secretary. Now they both wanted the same thing: Gabriella.
1. Meet the Twins

I walked inside the building looking around like it was the first time I ever saw it. It wasn't but the last time I was here I was having an interview…today was my first day at work and to say I was nervous was an understatement. The mirrors that covered the walls reflected my state of nervousness as I walked into the elevator. I couldn't actually believe I got the job, at first I thought it would be a really twisted joke like the ones Ryan did to me all the time but then I figured he wouldn't joke around with something that important. I stepped out of the elevator on the 20th floor; I looked around as I made my way to what would be my desk for the following year and hopefully longer than that, if I was good of course.

I caressed the wooden surface with excitement, this was the start of something new, my new life and I was determined to do it right this time, no shortcuts, no mistakes, I was really going to make it this time. I was the only one there because it was way too early, it was definitely a good idea because I had time to get settle down and check out the place. I put my purse down and turned on the computer, the assistant that interviewed me already instructed me on how to use the companies programs and stuff and it was easy.

My phone suddenly started to ring inside my purse; I quickly pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Sharpay.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" She yelled at the other end of the line, I had to pull the phone from my ear.

"It's ok so far, I'm alone so I have time to calm down" I said as I checked the company email, I even had my own email address, this was so awesome.

"Good, I know you're gonna do just fine, if you have the opportunity please get your bosses phone number" She said. I giggled because there was no way I would do something like that and she knew it.

Sharpay and Ryan were the only friends and family I had here in New York, they've been nothing but supportive during a really hard stage of my life and I couldn't be more grateful, but it was time to be my own self and be independent, I loved to share that huge loft with them but I needed my own apartment. I needed to finally be free.

"I'll see what I can do about that Shar" I said because I knew she wouldn't shut up if I refused "I'll catch up with you and Ryan for lunch"

"Cool, we'll pick you up" she hung up the phone, not letting me even answer. I sighed and put the phone back into my purse. Turns out the company I was now working for was Bolton Media, one of the most famous advertising companies in the United States, Jack Bolton founded the company when he came to NYC with his wife and four children from Texas years ago and now the two oldest boys were in charge. I heard they were twins and extremely gorgeous but I wasn't sure because I've never seen any of them, as I said before I was interviewed by an assistant so I haven't properly meet my bosses, even when I was going to work directly for them.

I wondered if they liked coffee.

I stood up from my desk and went to make coffee just to have something useful to do while the other employees decided to arrive. When I went back I found a woman sitting down at a desk in front of mine, she was the person to interview me when I applied for this job. Her name was Taylor Mckessie, tall, short hair – just above her shoulders – and looked very professional.

"Hi" I simply said as I walked over to her to shake her hand. Instead she pulled me in a bear hug.

"Hello" She said "Welcome Gabriella, I hope you enjoyed your weekend"

"I did" I smiled at her because I just couldn't help it, she was so nice.

"Great, I also hope you're ready for work" She let me go and proceeded to organize a few papers on her desk.

"I am…I think" I said.

"That's the spirit" She laughed.

"Hello sweethearts"

We turned around to find Jason Adams standing behind us, by the door, he looked as classy as the last time I saw him. He walked over to me and kissed both of my cheeks before turning on Taylor's fan making all the papers Taylor just organize fly over the office.

"Jason!" She exclaimed "Look what you did"

We ran around the office trying to catch every piece of paper and put it back on Taylor's desk, I spotted a few under her table so I bent down to get them.

"Mr. Bolton?!" Taylor said with a very surprised tone, I took me a while to process what she just said, I quickly tried to get out and hit my head with the wood in the process, I stood up still rubbing my head and really embarrassed. There he was.

Or should I say there they were.

Tall, powerful and identical. The Bolton brothers looked at me with different expressions, the first one looked at me with disapproval while the other looked at me with a smirk playing on his lips, and the first one was also the first to speak.

"You must be the new one" he said, his cold eyes checked me out without any interest, like it wasn't a big deal; I felt the blush cover my cheeks instantly.

"Yes I am Gabriella Montez sir" I said, not sure if I should shake his hand or not, he didn't offer his hand so I just stood still.

"Good, I expect you to be at my office in 5 minutes with a notepad" he walked off as he said this, I looked at him totally speechless and I was sure my eyes were wide open.

"Don't mind him, we had a rough meeting and things are not looking good for us" The other Twin said "He's just upset, I'm Trenton by the way but please call me Trent" he offered his hand and I quickly moved to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Mr.….I mean Trent" I said and he gave me a big smile.

"Just bring some coffee with you when you come in and he'll be better" He winked at and walked away. I stood there speechless once again; he winked at me, now I had to quit my job!

"Don't freak out sweetheart" Jason said "You'll do just fine"

"Don't speak Jason, this is your entire fault" Taylor said "I'll get the notepad and you go get the coffee" She ran off to somewhere and I did as she told me.

I walked inside their office and set the tray a side for them. The first Twin looked at me with an annoyed expression while Trenton smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm ready sir" I said as they both grabbed a cup of coffee and I prayed for it to be ok.

"This is some fine coffee Gabriella" Trent said "Just like my mom's" he took another sip as the other twin drank his entire cup. I took that moment to fully admire them, they had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Trent was just a few inches shorter than the other twin, and he was wearing a gray tux while his brother was using a black tux. They seemed so different and so identical at the same time. When the other twin finished his coffee he looked at me with his cold blue eyes.

"Welcome to Bolton Media miss Montez" He said "I'm sure you know what you basic duties are" I nodded "Good, as you know Trenton here handles the Artistic part of the company while I handle the finances and the clients" He waved his hand in his brother's direction.

"Troy likes to think his part is more important" Trenton laughed and looked at me with sparkly eyes.

"That is not true Trenton" Troy send him a death glare before looking back at me, he was sure in a really bad mood. "So your first assignment"

After thirty minutes of discussing my first assignment I walked back to my desk leaving them arguing about some products. I sat down and moved the mouse, the monitor instantly went on, and I decided to start to work.

"So, how did it go?" Jason asked as he sat down on the edge of my desk.

"It was fine" I said as I looked down at my notepad. "Not a big deal"

"Please tell me you noticed how Trenton Bolton was flirting with you" He said. "He never told me to call him Trent" he sounded a little offended.

"Jason, I love you but you're gay and we both know Mr. Trenton Bolton isn't" Taylor said not looking up from her computer.

"Enough reason to believe he's flirting with her" He said getting off my desk, I sighed in relief; he walked back to his own desk.

"Maybe, but that's not of your business" She replied as she smiled at me, I smiled back. I decided I loved Taylor.

Hours flew by as we worked, I was quickly catching up with everyone and that was a relief, I thought this job would be harder to handle and that I would just mess up on my first day. Lunch break soon came and we gathered our stuff to leave the office. Trent walked out of the office looking down at his watch.

"I'll be back by four" He said, he then looked at me and smiled "See you then Gabriella"

"Ok" I said. Taylor grabbed her purse.

"We get forty five minutes so don't be too late"

"What about Mr. Bolton?" I said, the office was almost empty but he was still locked inside his office.

"He never goes out to eat, I swear he's going to get sick someday" She said rolling her eyes and walking to the elevator. I thought about what she said, that was weird, never going out to eat, like never. He was going to get sick. I knocked on his door and opened it slowly, he was typing something on his computer like a maniac, he was frowning and his lips were a thin line. There were no signs of food around. He didn't even bother to look up at me, I quickly closed the door and went to the small kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches, I didn't know if he would like them but that was something, it wasn't healthy to just skip lunch every day.

I walked back and knocked twice before going in, with five sandwiches in my hands and a glass of lemonade. He looked at me still frowning when I approached his desk.

"I was just about to leave when Taylor mentioned you never go out for lunch" I put the sandwiches on his desk over tons of papers "It's not healthy to do that so I made this for you, please take a break and eat them"

He looked surprised, his gaze went from his sandwiches to me and back to the sandwiches, I bet he just didn't expect this and I was praying for not getting fired in that moment.

"Would you…?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join me then?" He asked and for the first time in that day he actually gave me a smile, it wasn't a big smile but coming from him it made every other smile look poor. His eyes stared at me for a moment.

I nodded.

"Sure why not" I said.

I had the feeling that I was going to love this job.

**To be continued.**

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it? Want me to continue? Do you hate it?**

**Let me know your opinion please!**

**Xoxo**


	2. So weird

"So are you having lunch with us today or not?" Ryan asked as the taxi driver pulled up in front of Bolton Media, we decided to share a cab since I couldn't have lunch with them the day before, I'm guessing you know why.

"It all depends Ryan, I'll call you if something comes up" I said and got out of the taxi, he followed me out. Ryan ran a hand through his blonde hair, sometimes he looked just like his sister.

"Well, either way my show opens up tonight, you're coming right?" His eyes sparkled with excitement, I knew how much he worked to get that role and I would never miss it.

"You know I would never miss that" I said and rubbed his arm. Ryan, Sharpay and I have been best friends for a very long time now, but I was closer to Ryan than I was to Sharpay.

"Great, so I'll see you tonight, and probably at lunch if your boss lets you go" He wrapped his free arm around me and I returned the hug, he was holding a cup of coffee with his other hand and he took a sip of it while still hugging me. "So you say your bosses are identical twins right?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"They're looking at us" he pulled away "and they don't look happy" I looked back to find them both staring at us by the door and Ryan was right, I mean I still had a hard time telling them apart but since they had different styles I could tell who was who. It was normal for Troy to be frowning I learned that yesterday but to see Trent frowning was weird, he was always smiling and telling jokes.

"I better go" I said, he smiled at me, pinched my cheek and got inside the taxi again. I walked over to them and smiled politely. "Good morning"

"Good morning Miss Montez" Troy said, his blue eyes were looking right into my soul, he seemed upset. Trent didn't even reply.

We walked inside the building in a very uncomfortable silence, Trent was walking in front of me and I could sense the tension coming from his body. The twins had a private elevator that no one else was supposed to use. I walked over to the other elevator and pushed the up button. Suddenly Troy grabbed my arm and pulled me over to them, I looked at him kinda shocked.

"We're going to the same place" He shrugged without even looking at me. I could never understand them, no matter how much I tried I could never get why they acted the way they did. Once we were in our floor we all walked in different directions, Taylor and Jason were already there.

"Good morning" Taylor cheerfully said as she smiled at the three of us until she noticed the tension. Trent and Troy just nodded their heads and locked themselves inside their office.

"What just happened?" Jason asked as he sat on the edge of my desk. He flipped back his brown hair and looked at me with curiosity filling his green eyes.

"I don't know, we just met at the entrance and we shared the elevator, there's no possible way I said something to annoy them" I said as I played with my hair. I barely said two straight words to them, it sure wasn't my fault.

"Maybe they're just not in a good mood" Taylor said as she typed something in her computer.

"But its Tuesday" Jason said "Trentie is always happy on Tuesdays"

"I love when you secretly call him Trentie" Taylor replied "makes you so gay"

"Newsflash darling I AM gay" he laughed "Besides if she can call him Trent why can't I call him Trentie" Jason pointed at me and got off my desk.

"Because he told her to" Taylor said "I don't remember him telling you shit" I had to laugh at that.

"Oh well" He waved it off like it didn't matter.

"Let me just get them some coffee" I said and walked over to our small kitchen and made coffee for the twins, I really hoped they weren't mad at me for some reason, it was my second day at work and I had a really hard time finding this job, I was sure it would take months for me to find another job like this. Especially if you get fired on your second day.

I knocked on their door once with their cups of coffee in my hands, Trent was the one to open the door, he still looked upset and stared down at me with his bright blue eyes, and it was so weird not to see him smile.

"I got coffee" I said and put their cups on the desk in front of Troy who was going through some papers, he was always so serious about work. Troy grabbed his cup without giving me a look and nodded, Trent was still holding the door open, and I took it as a sign to leave. "They're still upset" I said when I sat on my desk.

"Maybe it's one of those days" Jason said.

"Shut up Jason" Taylor rolled her eyes "They're just stressed over this new deal"

"Yeah that too" He said. Taylor stood up and went over to the copy machine.

"Are you guys doing something tonight?" She asked.

"No" Jason sighed "I had a date with Joseph but he cancelled this morning"

"I'm going to support a friend, he got his first leading role on a Broadway show" I said as I finished a letter for Troy.

"Oh really, that sounds lovely" Taylor said, she looked interested.

"Yeah, it's a musical" I nodded "Do you guys want to come? I'm sure he can manage to get you in"

"Are you sure?" Jason looked really excited now; he clapped his hands together "its opening night"

"I'm sure" Taylor smiled real big and Jason jumped up and down excited about this idea. "I'll call him during lunch break.

"Great" They both said at the same time. My office phone soon started to ring and I picked it up, it was an internal line.

"Bolton media, what can I do for you?" I answered.

"Miss Montez can you come into my office please" Troy's deep voice filled my senses sending shivers down my spine; I nodded even when I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes sir, I'll be right there" I grabbed my notepad with a pen and quickly stood up. I walked inside their office again and sat down on a free chair. Trent handed me a piece of paper.

"Call the numbers on this list and set up separates meetings between four and six" Troy said "Then make restaurant reservation within those hours"

"Ok" I wrote it down quickly and took a quick look at the list.

"Thanks that would be all" Troy said. I was about to stand up when I felt Trent's hand on my shoulder pushing me down on my seat again.

"There's something I want to know" He slowly said, making him sound extremely like his brother. I looked at him and his face was still serious, then I looked over at Troy, he was holding a paper but his eyes were on me, his very intense look was telling me he also wanted to know whatever Trent was about to ask me.

"Uhh, Yeah?"

"That guy…the one you shared a cab with this morning" Trent started, this was a very weird conversation, why was he asking me about Ryan "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Ok that was weird.

"Who? Ryan? Oh no." I laughed, because that was a laughing matter "Ryan is just my friend, I live with him and his sister, and we've been friends for some time now."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" he asked again, why was he so interested in that? I mean it's not like that had anything to do with work.

"No, if anything he's like and older brother to me" I smiled.

"Good" Trent's hand finally left my shoulder and he smiled down at me, I looked over at Troy and he was sitting back in his chair looking serious but he also looked relieved. I felt awkward for a moment there.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes!" Trent said as he went to open the door for me again with a big smile, I walked outside feeling very strange, why would that information get him on a better mood? I really didn't understand them.

What just happened?

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, Trent left at 3:30 so he could be early for his meetings and Troy stood the whole day working, I made him another sandwich for lunch but he didn't ask me to share it with him this time, instead, Jason, Taylor and I went to have lunch with Ryan and Sharpay so they could settle everything about tonight. To say Jason was excited was an understatement. Troy came out of his office at 5:00 PM, looking really tired.

"If Trenton comes back before you leave, tell him I'll be at the opening night of this play tonight with Mr. Ichinose sealing the Japanese deal" he said "And that I'll be back before midnight"

I'm sure my eyes went wide open.

"Really?" I gasped "Are you serious?"

"Yeah" He frowned "Why?"

"Oh because my best friend, Ryan, the guy I shared a taxi with this morning is going to be the lead role in that play tonight"

"So does that means you're going?" He suddenly asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I promised him I would be there"

And for the first time in two days I got the first Troy Bolton real smile, and not like a small smile, a real one, I stood there speechless for a moment. His deep blue eyes stared at me filled with emotions I could not describe.

"In that case then, I'll see you there" he winked at me and walked away.

Oh my God!

Oh my God, Troy Bolton just winked an eye at me, this was crazy. I sat down because if I didn't I was sure I would fall. My mind was messed up by now; I sure didn't know what was going on, and most importantly what would happen that night at Ryan's play?

Oh my God!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me this long to write another chapter…I just have to say I'm so happy you guys like the concept of this new story, when I posted this I didn't know if people would actually like it so it means a lot to me.**

**So either way review if you like it or not! Your reviews keep me going.**


	3. Single but not available

Sharpay and I stood at the entrance of the theater to wait for Taylor and Jason to arrive, I was kinda nervous and I kept telling myself it was because I was wearing this really expensive dress Sharpay pulled out of her closet for me. She normally dresses up formal for this kind of events, and practically forced me to do the same. I kept looking around for Taylor and Jason, getting even more nervous. Deep down I knew my eyes were hoping to meet with someone else, someone who would actually be there for work, the only reason I allowed Sharpay play with me like her own personal Barbie.

I spotted Taylor and Jason walking over to us with huge smiles on their faces, they seemed pretty excited when I invited them to this play and also during lunch Jason couldn't stop talking about it. I learned in the few days I've been working with them that Jason got really excited about pretty much everything and Taylor had to bring him back to earth.

"There they are!" I told Sharpay as they walked over to us, she smiled when she saw them and gave Jason a bear hug, they seemed to get along really well since they both have that obsession for fashion and stuff, I wasn't one of those girls so Sharpay had a hard time finding someone to go shopping with. I hugged Taylor and after taking another look around we went inside to occupy our seats.

"So what is this play about?" Jason asked and I heard vaguely how Sharpay answered him, Taylor was twitting like crazy and taking pictures to post in Instagram, I guess she was excited in her own way. I couldn't stop looking around, he said he would be there with some important client and that he would see me here, I didn't exactly know why that idea made me nervous or excited for that matter but I was hoping to see him there.

Soon the lights were off meaning the play was about to start forcing me to pay attention to what was happening on the stage. For a moment I could see why Ryan loved so much to be up there, he looked so comfortable as he sang his heart out and looked at the crowd while he danced, he was born to be an actor, I sometimes thought that maybe he was chasing after a dream that may never come true, but there he was, singing with his incredible voice and making everybody believe the story. I found myself really enjoying the play and losing myself inside the story. I could totally see why Ryan loved this so much now.

When the show was over we went outside, making plans for dinner, Sharpay insisted that she needed to go home and get changed and of course Jason supported her, while Taylor and I thought it was such a waste of time, going back to the apartment just to then look for a place to eat.

"We still have to wait for Ryan either way, why don't you guys just go ahead and text me the address, I will catch up with you" She flipped back her long and blonde hair, I knew her enough to know that meant frustration.

"Ok so we'll split over, Gab, you and Taylor can wait for Ryan and then go to that place while I go and help Sharpay with her outfit" Jason exclaimed as he clapped his hands. Taylor hit the back of his head.

"Why do we have to split and who put you in charge?" She said.

"I'm the only man in this group" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're half a man Jason" She sighed.

I was holding back the need I had to laugh at this stupid situation but I knew both Taylor and Jason would give me a mean look if I did. Ryan soon caught up to us and we were still discussing what to do. He lifted his hands up in the air and made everybody shut up.

"Guys you're embarrassing me, here's what we'll do…" He pulled out his phone "There's a great place near our apartment, we'll hang there and Shar can easily go and get changed if she wants…" Sharpay was about to protest when he pointed a finger at her "I don't care where you wanna go, this is what we're going to do and that's it."

With that everything was settled and then we walked over to look for a cab.

"Mind if I join?" I heard a deep voice say behind us, I felt the chills running up and down my spine because I knew exactly who it was. I looked back to find none other than Mr. Troy Bolton standing there with his hands inside his pocket and a half smile decorating his face, his blue eyes looked at me intently and I couldn't look away for a while.

"Mr. Bolton?" Taylor sounded just as surprised as I looked; I wasn't expecting to see him anymore.

"Hell yeah" Jason said as he clapped his hands together, Taylor punched his arm in response.

"I could give you guys a ride also" He said as he pointed at this black limo waiting in front of us. The driver had the door open.

"Hell yeah!" Sharpay exclaimed making Ryan punch her this time. I nearly laughed. Everybody looked at me like expecting me to make a decision for everyone.

"That sounds good" I said looking at him with a smile, he was definitely something else.

"Great so let's roll" He said, he nodded over to the driver and he helped everyone to get inside the limo, when it was my turn to get in Troy's hand replaced the drivers and he smiled at me when I looked up at him. His smile was very rare, something you don't see so often, and it was very special the times that you actually do. I didn't know this guy for long but I felt like I actually knew him for a very long time.

If not my entire life.

Everyone seemed so excited to be inside a limo, Jason was just like a child with a new toy, just looking around and touching everything he saw with Taylor slapping his hands away when he did. I sat next to Troy and I felt his body pressing against mine, maybe more than it was necessary, his heavy arm was warm and I could feel it even through his black suit. He looked at me.

"Did you enjoy the play?" He whispered; I nodded with enthusiasm because I actually enjoyed the show.

"Never thought I would but I actually did" I said, his deep eyes were staring intently into mine, it was uncomfortable but either way I couldn't look away.

"I noticed your eyes sparkled as the show went on" He smiled. Wait did that mean he was actually looking at me during the play, I couldn't find him at first but that didn't mean he wasn't there, he was suppose to be working then why was he staring at me?

"You saw me?" I asked.

"Of course I saw you, I always see you" He whispered. My heart skipped a beat because his voice was even sexier when he whispered.

"So…" Ryan started "You're Gabs boss" He stated, it wasn't a question but Troy still answered.

"Yes I am" He studied Ryan with the same intensity he looked at me a while ago; just different emotions filled his eyes this time.

"And I heard you have a twin brother" Sharpay smiled and flipped back her long hair in a flirty way this time.

"Yes I do, unfortunately he couldn't join us tonight" He smiled, if you ask me he didn't seem so sad about it. "We're identical twins"

"How Identical?" Sharpay asked; where was she heading with this?

"Very" He replied.

"And how old are you?" She asked again, the rest of us were just looking back and forth like in a tennis game.

"We're 27" He seemed to be a little annoyed but Shar didn't notice. "I'm actually 2 minutes older, but he will tell you the opposite."

"Is he available?" I just wished she just dropped the whole subject.

"He's single but not available" And when he said that he looked at me. I smiled but I really didn't know what he meant by that. There was a heavy silence after that.

"So…What are we going to order?" Ryan asked and then everybody went into the food subject but I still couldn't get those words out of my head, it looked like he meant something deeper than just that. What was wrong with Trent? What had happened to him to be that way? My imagination went over the edge trying to answer the questions nobody else was asking.

There was something going on.

And I was determined to find out what.


End file.
